


I'll rest when I'm in his arms

by VerySmallCyborg



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerySmallCyborg/pseuds/VerySmallCyborg
Summary: One of few things breaks Sezuk out of their focus in Gambit; this time, it was their immeasurable pining for Knights
Relationships: Guardian/Guardian (Destiny), Male Guardian/Nonbinary Guardian (Destiny), Original Exo Character(s)/Original Exo Character(s) (Destiny)





	I'll rest when I'm in his arms

**Author's Note:**

> Sezuk goes by they/them, Knights goes by he/him (belongs to Tony @/takvnking on twitter!)

One shot, hit.

Next shot, hit.

A third, a close call but inevitably a successful hit.

A thought wandered into their mind, one that shifted their focus entirely. Sezuk lowered both their sniper and guard, unaware of the fourth enemy guardian that was sneaking around to them.

The voice of a familiar titan echoed in their head. Sezuk picked an odd time to zone out about Knights; they could vividly recall how they felt against him in the comforting hugs that lasted several minutes, while hands explored one another's back, or how he sounded when he was happy or laughing.

It made the core of their system ache deep.

Their shield shattered with a backful of pellets, their visor flashing red as pain shot through their body. Anger washed over them in less than a few seconds, and the end result was the warlock whipping around to face the final, daring guardian, greeting that unfortunate soul’s neck with their claws plunged all the way through their throat.

Sezuk was pulled back after the gruesome kill, unbothered by the blood that stained their hand and gun.

Match won, eventually.

The warlock left back to their ship, tossing aside their weapons and helmet upon returning. They couldn’t tell if their Gambit match was butchered by their careless daydreaming, or vice versa.

For once, it was the latter.

Sezuk made their way to their room, collapsing onto their stomach with their face buried into a pillow. The nasty shotgun wound had been healed, yet their pining hurt more than actual bullets and punches.

“Scan for repairs.” Sezuk urged, uncertain if it was just their emotions causing this or perhaps some kind of internal damage.

“I… think you just, um, really like and miss Knights?” Their ghost meekly responded, doing a scan anyways to put Sezuk’s mind at ease.

“Well, yeah! If I didn’t see him as someone, I would’ve bailed the same day. I…” they trailed off, trying to gather their scattered thoughts. “I want to see him. I  _ have _ to see Knights.”

“Maybe you should rest first—“

“I’ll rest when I’m in his arms.”

Their ghost’s shell scrunched up, letting out a defeated sigh as it set transmat coordinates to the shop. Meanwhile, Sezuk cleaned up the blood from their hands and changed into a fresh robe.

Sezuk arrived in a beam of soft lights in the middle of the city, making a beeline to the shop. It was fairly busy, but that wouldn’t stop the warlock.

The moment they saw Knights, tending to customers, they could feel their core heat up and do flips. That aching only grew, and they knew they had to be swift with their words.

Knights noticed Sezuk from the corner of his vision, and he too was eager to see them.

Out of a courteous habit, the warlock ordered a pastry before trying to persuade Knights to take a small break.

“I’d hate to disturb your work flow, but would you be willing to take a break and come outside with me?” Sezuk seemingly spoke in a chill tone, but deep down their composure was crashing down into shambles every passing second in Knights’ presence.

“For you? Absolutely.”

Sezuk gently took the pastry he handed them, and twirled around to power walk outside. They rounded a nearby corner of the shop, away from public eyes, to push their helmet up and quickly eat the pastry.

Knights had found them fairly easily, and traced his fingers down into the fluffy collar of their robes. Sezuk turned around in a flash, and practically clung themselves to the titan.

They hummed pleasantly as they melted into an embrace, their arms hooked around his waist and burying their faceplate against his chest. Knights held them closely, just as relieved to receive physical contact with them. One of his hands stroked the back of their helmet, while the other lightly had a light fistful of their robe.

Words weren’t needed to tell how much they missed one another. The two of them remained out of sight from others, quietly indulging in each other's presence. Sezuk closed their eyes and was eventually almost limp in Knights’ arms; before being able to voice concern, their ghost shyly peeked out.

“Their um, exact words before leaving were ‘I’ll rest when I’m in his arms.’”

“Ah, classic Sezuk I see.” Knights replied, clearly finding it endearing. He didn’t want to let go or leave them, but he felt he did have to return to the cafe soon.

Knights hefted the exhausted warlock up into his arms, bridal style. “I don’t want to leave them out here, so just teleport them to my place and tell them I requested it. I’ll be off from work in a few hours.”

Their ghost nodded once and surrounded Sezuk in a light, bringing it and the warlock to Knights’ small apartment. There, Sezuk would eventually awaken to the titan.


End file.
